


Truths from Mu

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Atlantean Mysteries [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ancient History, Atlantis, Blessings & Curses, Blood Magic, Dark Fantasy, Dragons, End of the World, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fate & Destiny, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gay Male Character, Gray and Gray Morality, High Fantasy, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, Lemuria - Freeform, M/M, MU, Mages, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Partial Mind Control, Physical & Mental Scars, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Sorcerers, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Sequel to Legend of Atlantis and Secrets of Lemuria. Several weeks have passed and their are still no signs of Vega and  Tempest. The Atlanteans and their surface allies are working with Anand Industries to try and locate Rain River to find their missing friends and save Lightning Flash and Martha from the demented rogue. They receive help from an unexpected ally to both the Atlantean and Lemurian peoples. Will the arrival of this new ally be enough to stop Rain River or shall the world fall to destruction?
Relationships: Dark Shade & Jaden, Dark Shade/Joyful Melody, Jaden & Keith & Martha & Carly, Lightning Flash & Martha, Lightning Flash/Harmony/Rain River, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Quick Thunder/Carly, Vega & Tempest, White Light & Keith, White Light/Rustling Wind
Series: Atlantean Mysteries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035065
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantean Glossary
> 
> Astral-Beast: Magical/mythical creature
> 
> Astral-Partner: Magical creature who formed a contract with an Atlantean.
> 
> Astral Plane: The plane of existence where the gods and magical creatures reside.
> 
> Before times: Past
> 
> Beloved: Lover
> 
> Blood Oath: Ancient pledge Atlanteans must swear in order to use magic, preventing them from killing or inflicting harm on another human.
> 
> Consciousness Stone: A small blue stone produced during the Spell of Life that protects the individual's consciousness after it is extracted from the body.
> 
> Council: The governing body of Atlantis that help the monarchs rule.
> 
> Coverings: Clothes
> 
> Dark One: Person with dark skin and African ancestry.
> 
> Demented-rogue: Insane/mad
> 
> Duel-Spirited: Someone possessing two different energies (light/dark aligned magic, or male/female energies)
> 
> Empathetic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share emotions.
> 
> Exile: Banished Atlantean who cannot use magic and is free from the blood oath.
> 
> Five Blessings: Gifts bestowed upon Atlantis by the five main gods, Mortem, Fraud, Sapientiae, Ignis and Lux.
> 
> Five Curses: Repercussions of the aforementioned blessings that could be Atlantis' downfall if not for sacrifice.
> 
> Glimpse: Look/see
> 
> Joyous: Happy
> 
> Mage: Person who can only use light aligned magic.
> 
> Mystic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share magical ability.
> 
> Pale One: Person with light skin and European ancestry.
> 
> Personal bond item: Enchanted object that allow Atlanteans to use magic.
> 
> Sacred bond item: Enchanted objects forged by the gods and only used by the Council.
> 
> Shape-Shifter: Person with one Atlantean parent and one Astral-beast parent that can take on the form of either parent.
> 
> Sorcerer: Person who can use both light and dark aligned magic.
> 
> To-be times: Future
> 
> Void: Place between the Astral Plane and Earth. Contains great power but can easily corrupt magic users.
> 
> Wizard: Person who can only use dark aligned magic.

Clouds drifted along the horizon as crystal clear waters gently lapped against the shore. Towering trees rose towards the sky, shading the ground from the sun. Built amongst the dense trees were rope bridges connecting large platforms and massive tree houses. A wind danced through the tree top city, a sense of peace and tranquility seeming to hang about the world that was only to be shattered, as a blinding light lit up the horizon.

The light was gone a heartbeat later as small shadows appeared on the horizon, gaining speed as they traveled towards their destination. The sea churned; the outline of a massive wave appeared along the horizon where several small ships were racing away from. Creatures not too much unlike an ape but also not too much unlike a human propelled the small fishing vestals and larger patrol ships back towards the shores of their homeland. The wind caught and dispersed the muttered spells and ancient prayers asking the Great Mother for help.

The ape-like creatures in the tree top city had been going about their normal day, not a care in the world or any idea of what tragedy would befall them. Farmers collected fruits and vegetables on the edge of the massive tree top city. Hunters, armed with spears and bows and arrows, headed out into the forest to bring back the night’s meal for the communal feast. Artists painted, carved, sung, played music, danced, and gave performances just as if it was any other day. Warriors patrolled the permitted of the vast tree top city, keeping a careful eye on the areas frequented by foreigners. The market place was bustling with people selling their goods and wears to locals and foreigners alike. Parents watched their children play, the young enjoying a day off from normal classes and lessons in preparation for the harvest festival. All was well until a flood of telepathic warnings overcame the entire population of the tree top city.

All at once the inhabitants of the tree top city turned their gaze to the horizon, struck with fear and horror. The inhabitants of the sprawling tree top city could glimpse the massive wave encroaching upon them. People screamed and panicked, swinging through the trees in a desperate attempt to outrun the encroaching wave. Parents slung their children onto their backs as the young helped the elderly move through the trees. The ground beneath the tree top city trembled, uprooting trees as the ground split and cracked beneath them. Rope bridges snapped as the platforms and tree houses, they connected tumbled to the ground with their ancient trees, taking those unfortunate to be caught with them.

People rushed and crowded passed each other, all heading to the largest tree in the center of the city, the home to the royal family, knowing it was their only chance of survival. In a blind state of panic and fear people scrambled over top each other, each trying to make it passed the massive wooden carving of the Great Mother to try and reach the portal. The face of the androgynous fae-like form watched over the desperate crowd as they hurried passed the massive wooden statue. In the blinding panic and fear trying to reach the ancient tree parents were separated from their children, mates were pulled apart and friends lost track of each other. They called out, desperately trying to locate their loved ones, but their pained voices were drowned out by the cries of thousands and the destruction surrounding them.

At the oldest and tallest tree in the city, stood a being beside a massive stone archway, ushering the people to continue moving forward. The being was ape-like, walking upright but possessing long arms, allowing for quadrupedal locomotion if necessary. Long shaggy silver fur covered the ape-like being’s entire body, only leaving the face, hands, and feet completely devoid of the course silvery fur. Lines and wrinkles covering the being’s exposed deep silver blue skin showed an advanced age while the lack of any form of clothing revealing him to be male. Golden bangles adorned each of the ape-like being’s thick wrists and ankles alongside a jade amulet hanging about the being’s thick neck and a red cloak draped over his broad shoulders.

The ape-like being stepped forward, placing his hands upon a massive stone archway. Drawing from the rich magical reserves of the trees surrounding him, the ape-like being summoned a portal. Light rippled and bent as the portal opened to another forest on the other side of the world. As the portal opened people hurried through, desperately trying to get to safety.

 _Hurry my people,_ the ape-like being called out telepathically. _Hurry before the wave descends upon us! Flee for your lives, my people. Stop for nothing until you are safe._

The people did as he commanded, barely even stopping the give a telepathic thanks before dragging themselves and their family through the portal to safety. As the portal stabilized, the ape-like being felt something brush against his shoulder. Looking through the corner of his eye, a slight smile crept onto the ape-like being’s face as he gazed upon the translucent being only, he could see.

The translucent figure somewhat resembled the ape-like being in face but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of possessing course fur throughout the body the translucent figure was covered from head to taloned toes in bright blue and green plumage. Where there should have been arms were instead massive wings with a set of short, grasping talons at the joint. The translucent figure was thin and slender, being more fae-like in build than their ape-like companion. These, alongside the being’s energy, told any who gazed upon their being, and was actually able to see them, that the translucent figure was a forest spirit taken physical form.

The bright red crest upon the forest spirit’s head shot up as golden eyes narrowed. The spirit shuttered as more of the trees in their forest fell. As the wave grew closer to the shore the greater the tremors that shook the earth as it drew near. It was not just this city that was in danger. All throughout the continent the spirit sensed their brethren’s pain as slowly, one by one; they succumbed to death with the destruction of the forests, mountains, grasslands, and river valleys.

 _What troubles you, old friend?_ The ape-like being’s deep telepathic voice was calm and steady despite destruction surrounding them.

 _I sense a disturbance in the Astral Plane, King D’ron,_ told the spirit. _I hear my brethren crying out as they are destroyed across the land and slowly die, one by one. I fear Mu might very well be lost to us this day, my old friend._

 _If the spirits die, how shall the Muese survive?_ asked King D’ron. _Without the spirits how can my people possibly survive the dark times ahead? We need you for our protection and guidance. How can we possibly survive without you?_

The spirit sighed, sadly shaking their feathered head. _Your people have survived well alone long before the Great Mother and we spirits contacted your people, King D’ron. I have aided your family since Queen T’way first united your people in peace and harmony across Mu. The Muese shall be able to survive without the spirits so long as you can find a forest for your people they shall live._

 _But the spirits shall not survive without the lands of Mu! You and your brethren shall die if Mu is lost beneath the waves!_ King D’ron protested his oldest friend.

The spirit frowned. _Everything must die in time, my friend. Even we spirits are not immortal, despite any stories you have been told by your elders. I was born when the first tree was planted here, and I shall die when the last tree falls. Your family has stayed off my death for millennia by planting and maintaining the trees within this forest, but it is time for me to die._

Before the king had a chance to protest, a sharp pain shot through his mind. The king cried out as he felt the telepathic bonds forcibly severed from his mind. The spirit hurried to the king’s side, helping best as they could to support the bulky male as he hollered at the loss of his mental bonds. A few people froze momentarily, watching their king cry out in pain, but they quickly continued on through the portal. They all felt the same pain as their king. They had all felt the bonds of friends and family snap as the trees fell around them. Death and destruction could only be expected during such a tragedy.

D’ron’s hollering quieted as he felt the last of his mental bonds snap. The king’s head throbbed with psychic pain from the backlash of so many forcibly cut bonds. He scratched his heavy brow, wiping the sweat from his eyes. D’ron felt the spirit’s wings around him, offering as much comfort and support as a spiritual being could to a mortal. He was grateful to have the spirit beside him, if only for a little while longer.

As King D’ron regained his composure several of his people came running towards him. Though his vision was still blurred, and his head still throbbed with pain, the king instantly recognised the seven males and females running towards him. The crests upon their leather armour (a massive tree surrounded by a circle of vines) and the leaf shaped head of the spears they carried told the king these people were of his family’s personal guards. The golden bracelets and jade necklaces specifically identified them as members of the queens’ guard.

 _Where are my mates?_ King D’ron asked, hoping the anguish he felt in his heart was not true.

The head guard sighed, lowering her head in shame. _The queens are dead, Your Majesty. They were crushed under a tree trying to help free several people who had befallen a similar fate. Queen S’lin and Queen A’ray ordered us to flee. They enacted the third law, Your Majesty. We had no choice but to do as they commanded of us._

D’ron frowned, bearing his teeth. _Then what of my cubs? Should you not have been guarding them alongside my mates?_

 _Queen S’lin and Queen A’ray permitted the princes and princess to go about without any guard, Your Highness. The princes had wanted to see a performance from a traveling troop that arrived for the harvest festival while the princess wished to join a hunting party about to depart from the city._ The head guard flinched from the enraged gaze her king gave her. _We found the remains of Prince G’say and Prince H’yar in a similar manner to the queens, my king. We have no idea as to the whereabouts of Princess U’lays. But considering her proximity to the shore, she too has likely joined the Great Mother and her ancestors in eternal sleep. I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I wished there was something we could have done to help save the royal family._

D’ron threw back his head and pounded his chest, letting out a pained cry towards the storming sky. His mates and cubs were truly dead. The king had known the moment their bonds snapped. He was the last of his family once again. Great Mother, why did he live while the rest of his family always had to die? Why had he survived while his family had not?

 _You must be strong, my friend,_ gently said the spirit. _Your people need you. Do not let your grief blind you to your duty._

The spirit reached out a slender talon, gently pressing it to the jade amulet about D’ron’s neck. A soft light encircled the amulet. D’ron looked at his friend, knowing what the forest spirit had planned.

_I shall always be with you, D’ron. Farewell, my dear friend._

In a flash of light, the spirit transformed in to a massive parrot. D’ron watched his oldest friend fly towards the encroaching wave at speeds no mortal being could achieve. A rainbow light surrounded the spirit as it hovered before the massive wave and began to sing. The spirit’s song filled the air as the rainbow light radiated out from their massive, feathered wings. The wave froze where it touched the rainbow-coloured light, giving more people time to escape through the portal of massive stone archway.

D’ron cried as he watched his oldest and dearest friend give the last of their strength to save his people. Clutching the jade amulet that held the last of his friend’s essence, the king of the Muese followed after the rest of his people into the stone archway.

With the king and the last of the citizens safely through the portal, the spirit stopped singing. The wave rushed forward as the rainbow light holding it back disappeared. The massive wave consumed the entire continent, burying the massive land mass deep below the waves. Mu had been destroyed and its spirit protectors along with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios
> 
> King D'ron
> 
> Physical Characteristics: ape-like, deep silver blue skin, shaggy silver fur, long arms, strong, seven feet (went standing upright), approximately 67
> 
> Personality: born leader, brave, friendly, intelligent, curious, compassionate, patient, wise
> 
> History: D'ron was born to Queen R’tuy and Queen X’zay of the royal family of Mu. After his mothers' died, D'ron ascended to the throne. He mated with S’lin and A’ray, females from ancient and distinguished noble families, and took them as his queens. He sired a daughter, U’lays, and twin sons, G’say and H’yar, by his mates. D'ron ensured Mu maintained close ties with Atlantis and Lemuria, encouraging trade and emigration whenever possible, but few people actually moved to Mu permanently. As king, D'ron also shared a special bond with the spirits of Mu and was close friends with the forest spirit that had been watching over the royal family for countless generations. When Mu sunk beneath the sea, D'ron lost his mates, cubs and his home. He still carries the grief to this day but he has continued to move forward to provide and protect his people and the last remnants of their culture. As the last king of Mu, D'ron must ensure his people's last artifices remain safe and hidden, else not just the Muese but all the world might suffer from them falling into thee wrong hands.


	2. Chapter 1: Along came an Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantean Glossary
> 
> Astral-Beast: Magical/mythical creature
> 
> Astral-Partner: Magical creature who formed a contract with an Atlantean.
> 
> Astral Plane: The plane of existence where the gods and magical creatures reside.
> 
> Before times: Past
> 
> Beloved: Lover
> 
> Blood Oath: Ancient pledge Atlanteans must swear in order to use magic, preventing them from killing or inflicting harm on another human.
> 
> Consciousness Stone: A small blue stone produced during the Spell of Life that protects the individual's consciousness after it is extracted from the body.
> 
> Council: The governing body of Atlantis that help the monarchs rule.
> 
> Coverings: Clothes
> 
> Dark One: Person with dark skin and African ancestry.
> 
> Demented-rogue: Insane/mad
> 
> Duel-Spirited: Someone possessing two different energies (light/dark aligned magic, or male/female energies)
> 
> Empathetic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share emotions.
> 
> Exile: Banished Atlantean who cannot use magic and is free from the blood oath.
> 
> Five Blessings: Gifts bestowed upon Atlantis by the five main gods, Mortem, Fraud, Sapientiae, Ignis and Lux.
> 
> Five Curses: Repercussions of the aforementioned blessings that could be Atlantis' downfall if not for sacrifice.
> 
> Glimpse: Look/see
> 
> Joyous: Happy
> 
> Mage: Person who can only use light aligned magic.
> 
> Mystic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share magical ability.
> 
> Pale One: Person with light skin and European ancestry.
> 
> Personal bond item: Enchanted object that allow Atlanteans to use magic.
> 
> Sacred bond item: Enchanted objects forged by the gods and only used by the Council.
> 
> Shape-Shifter: Person with one Atlantean parent and one Astral-beast parent that can take on the form of either parent.
> 
> Sorcerer: Person who can use both light and dark aligned magic.
> 
> To-be times: Future
> 
> Void: Place between the Astral Plane and Earth. Contains great power but can easily corrupt magic users.
> 
> Wizard: Person who can only use dark aligned magic.

How did it come to this moment? Jaden could not help but wonder how his life had come to this point. Three weeks ago he was just a normal high school student, getting into trouble and trying to survive until graduation. Then, during a hike with his younger brother and cousins during spring break, he fell through a portal, found his way to the remains of the legendary empire of Atlantis, befriended several Atlanteans, was attacked by an insane Atlantean criminal who kidnapped his elder cousin alongside an Atlantean priest, was attacked by the insane Atlantean again once they all made it to the surface and witnessed his cousin, alongside the priest, kidnap her best friend and a recently awaken Lemurian warrior on the insane Atlantean’s orders. Now he was hiding out in a fancy hotel owned by a secret organization that knew about the existence of Atlantis and the other lost continents with his brother, father, uncle, and youngest cousin with the five Atlanteans he had befriended, waiting for something to occur. And to think his greatest problem used to be getting detention for cutting class and being on the receiving end of his father’s lectures.

On a bench atop a beautiful rooftop garden sat two young men physically no more than sixteen. At first glance one might have mistaken the young men as a pair of identical twins. One could not be faulted for thinking such a thing. The pair had the same six feet two height, broad shoulders, and slim physiques alongside bronze skin (though one had a slightly lighter complexion), red hair, blue eyes, and strong, sharply angled facial features. One of the pair was built like a warrior and wore his hair in a long braid that went to his hips while the other had a more lightly muscled build, hair freely falling to his waist. The only true way to tell the difference between the pair, besides their clothes, was the gold circlet, earrings and bracelets worn by the stronger of the two young men.

Jaden sighed; gaze turned to the ground. His hands fell into his lap as a somber expression crossed his face. Dark Shade noticed the change in expression that crossed his mirror-self’s face. Laying a hand on the other male’s shoulder, Dark Shade reached his mind out to Jaden.

 _What is troubling you, Jaden?_ Dark Shade asked telepathically in Atlantean. Jaden’s head snapped up as the foreign words echoed through his mind. His brows knit together in confusion, unable to understand the Atlantean tongue without aid from a magical translation provided by the Atlantean prince. Realizing his mirror-self could not understand his telepathic message, Dark Shade quickly switched to the spoken tongue.

“What is troubling you, Jaden? I have notice you have not behaved as yourself these last few days, my friend. If you are troubled and overwhelmed by anything, you may speak with me about it. I am your mirror-self, Jaden; I shall do all I can to help you if you allowed me the opportunity.” The magically translated words still sounded strange to Dark Shade’s ears, but he had grown used to speaking with his mirror-self and his other surface allies in their strange language. English, he believed it was called. Far slower and clunkier than the Atlantean tongue but the language had its own unique charm to it, just as his mirror-self did.

“I’m grateful for the offer, Shade, I truly am but the truth is I have no idea what I’m feeling,” Jaden replied with a shrug. “I’m not really sure of anything anymore. A few weeks ago I was just a normal high school student, dealing with detention, pour grades and a somewhat absentee father. Now I’m involved in some sort of ancient conspiracy involving not one, but _two_ lost civilizations only thought of as little more than myth. I’m also dealing with my cousin being abducted by some insane Atlantean criminal and hiding out in a hotel ran by the father of my cousin’s best friend who leads a global network who study and monitor for any activity involving these ancient civilizations. Did I forget anything because right now I’m even having a hard time telling if I’m awake or just stuck in some sort of crazy dream?”

“I understand you must be unsettled, Jaden. Your entire perception of the world has been altered beyond recognition. You are unable to determine if you can even continue to move forward. Know you need not walk your current path alone. People shall be there to support you if you are willing to allow them to help you,” Dark Shade gently spoke, placing a hand on his mirror-self’s shoulder.

Jaden raised a brow as he turned to meet Dark Shade’s gaze, so similar and yet so completely different from his own. Over these last few weeks, the teenager had gotten used to speaking with another who shared his face. Strange how easily he had come to accept the fact that he and an Atlantean prince shared a face when not so long ago he might have freaked out about such a phenomenon. Just another reminder of how turned around and strange his life had become over the last few weeks.

“That might be easy for you to say, Shade,” Jaden said, “but not all of us are princes trained to deal with magical happenings and insane criminals. I’m just a normal teenager, or at least I used to be. I should be worrying about assignments and finals not the fate of the entire world! I don’t even know how you’re staying so calm. I’d really like to know your secret for that, Shade. I’m barely holding it together as is. I swear if I find out anything else new about this whole ordeal I’m going to breakdown and lose my mind!”

Dark Shade frowned. “Do you truly believe I am not affected by what we all have endured since our first meeting, my friend? Jaden, I rarely left the palace before I and my fellow Atlanteans partook in the vision quest that led us to you and your kin. What has transpired since our meeting has struck me to my very core, but I cannot allow myself to waver. As the first prince of Atlantis it is my duty above all else to protect and guide my people. I cannot permit myself to become consumed by the nightmares that have haunted me since our arrival upon the surface. I cannot permit myself to falter when White Light is consumed by grief for breaking the blood oath and actually killing another living being as himself. I have to be there to give Rustling Wind the advice he shall need so he may be able to approach my cousin and begin to help White Light heal and overcome the darkness which consumes him. I must remain strong for Joyful Melody, so she does not turn her focus from attempting to locate Vega and Tempest. My beloved would set everything aside to comfort me if I allowed for even a moment for my true feelings to show about her. As much as I crave her comfort, her attention has to be on locating Vega and Tempest so we may save them and Lightning Flash and Martha from Rain River’s clutches. I must be the one Quick Thunder and Carly turn to when they wonder when we shall be able to save their elder siblings. I have little choice but to remain strong, Jaden, for else I shall risk failing those I care about most.”

“And you were just telling me I had to lean on others more. Sounds like you should be taking your own advice there, Shade. Last thing you need is to become a hypocrite.”

Jaden gave a futile attempt at a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but it failed. The smile faltered from the teenager’s face as Jaden saw the grave frown still plastered across Dark Shade’s fine features. He did not know what to do. Jaden had never been much of a comforter. He never had any friends growing up and Jaden had not been that close with any of his family. It was only during these last few crazy weeks that he even really talked with his father and brother for what was likely years. Jaden wanted to help Dark Shade, he truly did, but how was he supposed to help someone when he did not even know how to help himself?

A sharp decline in temperature got the two mirror-selves attention. Dark Shade and Jaden sprang to their feet as an ominous wind blew. The two stared into the small collection of decorative trees in front of them. The trees began to rustle as if something was walking through them. Jaden’s head whipped around until he saw a large decorative rock. He quickly picked it up, getting ready encase he would have to throw it. Dark Shade instinctively fell into a fighting stance, preparing to call his sphinx astral-partner, Sandstorm, from the Astral Plane. As the Atlantean prince and human teenager braced themselves for an attack, two figures emerged from the small cluster of decorative trees.

At the lead was a middle-aged woman, perhaps no more than fifty, with copper skin, braided black hair that fell to her hips and dark brown eyes. The woman was slim and strong, appearing to be very fit for her age. She also appeared to be tall for woman, being several inches taller than Dark Shade and Jaden. She dressed in jeans, a thick jacket and hiking boots. A large backpack was slung across her shoulders and a wide brimmed hat shrouded her face, which was likely why Jaden did not instantly recognize her.

“Aunt Skylar!” Jaden exclaimed as he tossed the rock aside. The rock landed on the ground, drawing the woman’s attention to Jaden.

The woman, Jaden’s aunt, frowned when she gazed upon the red-haired youth. She frowned, storming up to the young man and grabbing him by the shoulders. Jaden stiffened; terrified with fear at the death glare his aunt gave him. Skylar’s frown deepened when she saw the young man before her truly was her nephew and not some stranger that bore his appearance as she had initially hoped.

“Jaden Michael Johnson, what in God’s name are you doing here young man? Spring break ended over two weeks ago young man! You should be in school. Does your father know you’re cutting class again? I swear when he finds out your going to be lucky to see the sun again before you’re thirty! When are you going to grow up and finally start listen, Jaden. You’ll be seventeen in a few weeks! It’s about time you stopped acting like a child and took responsibility for your actions for once in your life!”

“Aunt Skylar, I can explain…” Jaden fell silent when he locked eyes with the creature that had accompanied the aunt through the cluster of decorative trees. “Who in the world is that?”

Skylar froze having forgotten about her companion. She released her grip on her nephew, turning to face her traveling companion just as he reached out to touch Jaden and Dark Shade’s minds telepathically. A feeling of warmth and comfort washed over the red mirror-selves as the ape-like creature spoke to them telepathically, each hearing the words in their own tongue.

 _There is no reason for you to fear my presence, young ones. I shall bring no harm upon you,_ he assured, telepathic voice deep and gentle. _I am King D’ron Uallas Her’tiutti Avisitii of the Singing Forest Tribe, son of Queen R’tuy and Queen X’zay, the last King of Mu. You may address my companion as Dame Skylar Lucy Johnson, daughter of Samantha and Charles Johnson, Knight of the Order of the Standing Tree._

Jaden’s jaw hit the floor when he heard the creature, King D’ron; introduce his aunt by that strange title. Skylar met her nephew’s stunned gaze, a nervous smile stretched across her face. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of exactly what to tell her nephew about her companion.

“Now Jaden, I know how this seems, but I can explain…” Skylar’s voice grew silent as her nephew stormed up to her, meeting her gaze head on.

Jaden frowned crossing his arms over his chest. “I think I can explain this for myself, Aunt Skylar. You have knowledge on ancient civilizations and continents only thought to have existed in myth and legend. Somehow you met with the last king of Mu and became a knight for him. I’m guessing my father also knows about this just as he does about Atlantis and Lemuria, otherwise you’re going to have a lot of explaining to do to him as well, auntie.”

Skylar gasped. “How do you know that Atlantis and Lemuria are real? Roberto said he wasn’t going to get you, or Keith involved in any of this until you guys were adults. When did he tell you about them? He better not have involved Martha and Carly in this. James and I weren’t even going to tell the girls about any of this until we felt they were ready. I swear when I see that useless brother of mine, he’s going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Dad didn’t tell me anything about Atlantis, Lemuria or Mu. I found out about them being real all on my own,” Jaden said, pointing a thumb at Dark Shade.

Skylar nearly fainted when she saw another person identical to her son conversing with D’ron telepathically. The other boy looked exactly like Jaden, save for having slightly darker skin, longer hair, and a more fit physique. Skylar knew Jaden was not a twin, so this boy had to be his mirror-self. The one who shared her eldest nephew’s face was an Atlantean! She quickly turned back to her nephew, wanting answers for how he had met his Atlantean mirror-self.

“Jaden how is there an Atlantean here and one that looks exactly like you? Do you know that he’s your mirror-self? How did you meet him? Are there more Atlanteans with him? Have Keith and Martha met their mirror-selves or are you the only one? And how did you even make it to Atlantis to meet these people in the first place?”

Jaden raised a hand, trying to slow down his aunt’s barrage of questions.

“Please stop with the questions, Auntie,” Jaden requested calmly. “I’ll tell you everything I know if you tell me how you met that Muese over there.”

Skylar crossed her arms in contemplation. She and her brother had promised to tell no one of their adventures with the Muese and what they had done for King D’ron. But D’ron was openly speaking with the Atlantean and he had not reverted back into the trees. Perhaps it was time she told the story of how she came to be a Knight of the Order of the Standing Tree.

“This all began when Roberto and I were still living on the Maskwacis Reserve. Your father and I were about sixteen, nearly ready to graduate high school and start our future. At the time neither of us knew that Atlantis, Lemuria, and Mu were little more than stories. Neither of us had been interested much in mythology and we only knew so much about our own culture because our parents encouraged us to learn about our people. Your father was always vocal about wanting to get off the reservation and start a new life somewhere else. I held similar feelings, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut around our parents, unlike Roberto. However, our disinterest in history and “mythology” all changed the day we met King D’ron,” Skylar spoke reminiscing about the day her life had forever been changed.

Skylar and Roberto had been arguing over something when they were doing some chores in the yard their mother had been asking them to do for weeks. In threat of not being able to see their friends for the rest of the summer, the twins had reluctantly agreed to work together to get the year chores done as quickly as possible. It was when Roberto was racking up leaves and Skylar was weeding the garden that the twins first met King D’ron. The last King of Mu had tree-walked (an ability Muese possessed that allowed them to travel between patches of forest even continents apart) into the twin’s backyard that fateful summer day. The twin brother and sister had been shocked by the Muese sudden appearance in their backyard. The twins remembered their people’s stories of Sasquatch and how they ate people. Skylar had been the sensible one, running back into the house prepared to call the police or someone to deal with the creature that appeared in their yard. Roberto though had been a completely different story. As reckless and courageous as ever, Roberto had approached the badly wounded creature that lay motionless in his backyard, armed with only an old wrack.

Skylar had noticed her brother had not followed her when she ran into the house. She had been frozen with fear at thought of her brother in the yard with that strange creature. Swallowing her fear, Skylar ran back outside to drag Roberto into the house before he got himself injured again. Knowing her brother, Roberto would likely try to scare the creature off then run for safely like any sane person would do. The moment she stepped outside, Skylar’s mind was bombarded with a barrage of foreign words and images. At that moment, the twins learned everything they needed to know about the creature that appeared in their backyard. They learned the creature was a Muese named D’ron and that he was one of the last of his kind. They learned he was the king of his people and had been injured helping what little remained of them escape from people hunting them in giant dragonflies (helicopters) with thunder sticks (rifles). Horror flooded the twins’ minds as they experienced the creature’s memories. They saw dozens of Muese be shot and killed, their bodies disintegrating into dust before they could even hit the ground. They heard the pained and fearful cries of the Muese, felt the rush of dread as the fleeing individuals mourned their dead as they feared ending up just like them, experiencing the foreign thoughts and feelings as their own

As the images had slowly subsided, Skylar and Roberto gazed at the weakened form of D’ron. The twins had helped the injured D’ron into their house, silently agreeing to do what they could for the injured being. The process was difficult do to the Muese’s great size, but luckily for the twins their parents were not home, and it was too early in the day for any of their immediate neighbours to be awake. Once they had managed to get D’ron into their small house and make him as comfortable as possible, the twins had gone about trying their best to treat D’ron’s wounds. D’ron guided them in what they had to do, telling them which herbs they needed to use and how to properly turn them into the ointments and pulpous he needed for his injuries to heal.

The process was long, taking several hours, but after D’ron’s wounds were treated he told the twins why he had stumbled into their backyard. He had escaped along with what remained of his people into a nearby forest as the giant dragonflies began to land. He had been tree-walking beside his people when a sudden pull called to the Muese king. Without even thinking, D’ron had followed the tug and emerged from the tree-walk in Roberto and Skylar’s backyard.

“Why had King D’ron been pulled into your backyard?” Jaden asked.

Skylar told her nephew what D’ron had told them when Roberto had asked the same question all those years ago. D’ron had sensed an Atlantean presence when he tree-walked. He had instinctively reacted to the unexpected sensation, one he had not felt since Mu and its sister continents, Atlantis, and Lemuria, had sunk beneath the waves centuries ago. D’ron had been just as surprised as the twins ending up in a backyard in some First Nation reserve in the middle of Alberta, Canada. The Muese king had been expecting to come upon a secret sanctuary of Atlanteans, similar to the ones his own people had built scattered across the world.

The twins had been shocked to hear D’ron had sensed Atlantean blood in them. Roberto had fired off question after question, overcome by the thought of Atlantis being real. D’ron had been all too happy to answer all of Roberto’s questions, telling the twins everything he knew of Atlantis and Lemuria and his own lands of Mu. D’ron was unsure as to why he had been brought before the twins but there had to be a reason the ancestors had set these two before him in his path. Perhaps they were the ones he needed to help protect the last relics of Mu.

“What are these Muese relics? Why were you and dad the ones the king felt he needed to help protect them?” Jaden asked, getting intrigued in the story.

“I think I shall allow King D’ron to tell of the relics himself. All you shall need to know, Jaden, is that your father and I agreed to help D’ron in any way he needed. The king tree-walked the three of us back to one of his people’s sanctuaries, this one hidden deep in the mountains of Tibet. There we learned the truth about Atlantis, Lemuria and Mu and the prophecy surround the destruction of the three great continents twenty-three centuries ago. From there your father and I helped the Muese hideaway the relics in a place none would be able to find them. For the sacrifice we made, D’ron declared your father and I Knights of the Order of the Standing Tree, the greatest honour a non-Muese can receive.” Skylar frowned as her gaze upon her nephew intensified. “Now that you have heard my story, Jaden, I believe you have to tell me yours.”

Jaden sighed. He should have known it would come to this sooner or later. He might as well get it over with now and not drag it out any longer.

“It all started when Martha, Carly, Keith and I were hiking in the woods…”

XXX

Keith knew something was not right. He could tell what, but he knew something was not right. He had been feeling that a lot lately, ever since they got back to the surface. The gnawing, heavy weight in his stomach had only gotten worse these last few days. If he did not do something about it soon, Keith knew the growing feeling in his stomach would drive him crazy. That left the young man with no other choice but to seek out help from the Atlanteans.

Keith hurried through the hotel halls, wanting to reach his destination as quickly as possible. He prayed to whatever gods or deities were out there that no one would stop him in the halls. Luckily, there was no one in the halls but him so he managed to reach the room he was looking for quickly. Slowly turning the door knob, Keith entered the room and wished he had knocked before entering.

Sprawled across the hotel room floor were two Atlanteans, only one of which Keith had been looking for. He recognised the pair of Atlanteans as Rustling Wind, the Atlantean healer he had been searching for, and the other as White Light, an Atlantean prince, his mirror-self, and the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Keith cringed as he saw the two Atlanteans tangled about each other, completely devoid of clothing.

Rustling Wind was slender and skinny, giving him the impression of being taller than he actually was, standing at a rather short (for an Atlantean) five feet eight. His waist-length hair was the lightest brown that perfectly complimented his ivory skin. His face was earnest and soft complementing gentle brown eyes. That gentle gaze was held upon White Light as the prince rested in the healer’s lap, soft murmurs passing his lips as he whispered into the prince’s ear.

Keith cringed as his eyes fell upon White Light. As mirror-selves, Keith and White Light shared identical soft facial features, six feet stature, blond hair, and blue eyes, but there was otherwise little similarity in physique between the two. Keith had copper skin, was thin, scrawny, and cut his hair short. White Light on the other hand was lean with a slim muscular build and braided hair that trailed down his back to his hips. Even with the difference in their physiques, Keith still did not like seeing the one wearing his face in such a compromised position.

“Are you in need of assistance, Keith,” Rustling Wind asked in English, briefly turning his gaze from White Light.

Keith blushed, realising he had been spotted.

“I-I-I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’ll come back later.” He quickly turned to leave, stammering out an apology as he reached for the door knob.

“You do not have to leave,” spoke a male voice. Keith froze, looking over his shoulder to see it was White Light who spoke. The second prince of Atlantis rose from the healer’s lap. White Light secured his personal bond item, a golden pendent, about his neck as he retrieved his robe. “I have received all I could from Rustling Wind at the moment. Seek what you need, my mirror-self, and I shall leave you to receive aid in peace.”

Robe clutched close to his chest, White Light prepared to push passed his mirror-self and enter the hall when the door burst open. Someone ran in full force through the door, tumbling to the ground as they collided with Keith and White Light. Rustling Wind leapt to his feet, rushing to help untangle the mass of people sprawled out upon the floor. The healer quickly pulled White Light and Keith from the pile, leaving the person who caused the crash alone on the floor. Rustling Wind sighed as his dark gaze locked with that of one of his oldest friends.

“Joyful Melody,” he sighed, speaking English from the translation spell, “why in Lux’s blessed name are you running about without any decorum?”

Joyful Melody grinned, nervously rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She quickly righted herself, straightening out her robe as her dark gaze locked with that of Rustling Wind. Joyful Melody was an intimidating figure, standing six-four with an athletic build and limbs corded with powerful muscles. The only thing more striking about Joyful Melody than her strength was her beauty, complemented by bronze skin and brown hair worn in a waist length braid. That fierce strength and beauty kept the gaze of those three males as a slender hand fell to the glittering purple jewel atop a medium golden rod tucked into the belt at Joyful melody’s waist.

“I apologize for my intrusion,” Joyful melody said, speaking in English, “but I have just received word from Dark Shade that a meeting is about to be held. All those involved within the quest are to be in attendance. I was sent by my beloved to collect you three. Come, we must make haste to be on time for the meeting.”

Turning on her heel, Joyful Melody dashed down the hall before anyone had the chance to ask her any questions about the meeting or what it was about. Sighing, Rustling Wind followed after the hyperactive female, gently guiding White Light down the hall as the Atlantean prince hurried throwed on his robe. Keith blinked, staring in the direction the three Atlanteans had gone before realizing what had just happened. Hastily picking up the pace, Keith dashed off down the hall to catch up with the Atlanteans before he was left behind, heavy feelings in his stomach momentarily forgotten in light of more pressing matters and concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios
> 
> Skylar Kingston (Johnson)
> 
> Physical Characteristics: Copper skin, dark eyes, hip-length black hair, slim, strong, fit, six feet four, 47
> 
> Personality: Smart, bold, creative, slightly impatient, hot blooded, strong willed, protective
> 
> History: Skylar was born in Maskwacis, Alberta to the Cree Nation alongside her twin brother, Roberto. She attended the University of Alberta alongside her brother and received a degree in environmental science and minored in biology. She met her future husband James when he was studying a year abroad in Canada during college. The two hit it off and stayed in contact, dating long distance until marrying after they finished their schooling. Skylar moved to England to be with James and they ended up having two daughters, Martha and Carly. Five years ago, James received a proposal and job offer from a wealth man named Anik Anand on Roberto's proposal. James accepted the job offer and moved his family to Canada, unbeknownst to the true intentions behind the move.
> 
> Dark Shade
> 
> Physical characteristics: Bronze skin, blue eyes, hip-length red hair, warrior build, strong, fit, six feet two, approximately 16
> 
> Personality: Born leader, calm, level-headed, kind, brave, confident, slightly impatient, socially awkward
> 
> History: Dark Shade is the son of Sun Wing and the first crowned prince of Atlantis. His astral-partner is the sphinx Sandstorm. He spent all his life in the palace and never left the city until the vision quest that brought him to meet Jaden and his kin. Joyful Melody and Rustling Wind his only friends outside his family, with Joyful Melody being his destined mate. He tries his best to live up to the kings and queens of old and fears failing his people. He's uncertain about the visions and fears what they could mean for the fate of Atlantis. Despite his fear of the surface, Dark Shade knows he must face it if he is to save his cousin.
> 
> White Light
> 
> Physical characteristics: Bronze skin, blue eyes, hip-length blond hair, lean, slim muscular build, six feet tall, approximately 16
> 
> Personality: Kind, fun loving, curious, adventurous, creative, soft spoken, bold, daring
> 
> History: White Light is the son of Wind Song and the second crowned prince of Atlantis. His astral-partner is the manticore Nightrunner. He was raised in the palace but spent most of his time among the commoners and exploring the tunnels. He's been friends with Joyful Melody and Rustling Wind since childhood, perhaps something more with the latter. White Light read everything on the surface and one day hopes to go there. However, now that he is on the surface his old dreams have begun to fade. If he cannot overcome these fear then everything will be lost, both for him and the rest of the world.
> 
> Joyful Melody
> 
> Physical characteristics: Bronze skin, brown eyes, waist-length brown hair, thin, lean muscled, fit, six feet four, approximately 16
> 
> Personality: Perky, kind, gentle, joyful, playful, fun loving, creative, affectionate
> 
> History: Joyful Melody was born not long before Atlantis sunk. Her astral-partner is the harpy Screech. She's an apprentice mage and will be the next high mage of Atlantis. She's been friends with the crowned princes and Rustling Wind since childhood, though recently became Dark Shade's beloved. Her mentor is her only family because her parents died when she was young. Joyful Melody holds little interest in the surface but will traverse it in order to help her beloved save his cousin. Her greatest desire is to be honoured by her patron god, Ignis, and hopes the vision quest will be her way to accomplish it. And during this adventure, she just might get her wish.
> 
> Rustling Wind
> 
> Physical characteristics: Pale skin, soft brown eyes, waist-length light brown hair, thin, slightly scrawny, five feet eight, approximately 16
> 
> Personality: Shy, timid, quiet, soft spoken, passive, gentle, cautious, intelligent
> 
> History: Rustling Wind was born not long before Atlantis sunk. His astral-partner is the fairy Faith. He possessed Greek ancestry from both his parents being half Greek Pale Ones. He's an apprentice healer and will be the head healer of Atlantis once his mentor steps down. He has been friends with the crowned princes and Joyful Melody since childhood, though their might be something more with White Light. Rustling Wind's an orphan so his mentor is his only family. He spent years studying Atlantean physiology, diseases and their cures, and learning healing spells. His dream is to see Atlantis restored to its former glory, and the young healer unknowingly will play a large part in making his dream a reality. That dream might just come to realisation with what happens on the surface.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios
> 
> Anik Anand
> 
> Physical Characteristics: Deep olive complexion, dark eyes, short black hair, thin, fit, five feet nine, 55
> 
> Personality: Kind, patient, intellectual, resourceful, trusting
> 
> History: Anik Anand was born in Alberta, Canada on June 14, 1982 several months after his parents fled from the south Indian coast during WW3. His parents had been well off and Anik grew up wanting little, but he constantly faced bullying throughout school for his heritage, culture, intellect, etc. At sixteen Anik met his future wife, Farha. The two fell in love and married after they got the PhDs. Soon after graduation the two formed Anand Industries and had their daughter, Vega, in 2018, roughly one year after the company had an established footing. However, Anik and Farha have kept many secrets from their daughter and they are now going to be revealed.
> 
> Farha Anand (Bhatt)
> 
> Physical Characteristics: Olive complexion, obsidian gray eyes, waist-length black hair, thin, petite, five feet four, 55
> 
> Personality: Strong willed, vocal, sharp tongued, quick tempered, casual, laid back
> 
> History: Farha was born in southern India. She moved to Canada at the age of sixteen with her parents. She met her future husband, Anik, in high school after she saved him from several of his bullies. The two fell in love and married after they got the PhDs. Soon after graduation the two formed Anand Industries and had their daughter, Vega, in 2018, roughly one year after the company had an established footing. However, Anik and Farha have kept many secrets from their daughter and they are now going to be revealed.
> 
> James Kingston
> 
> Physical Characteristics: Dark skin, black eyes, shaved head, goatee, strong, muscular, six feet four, 50
> 
> Personality: Calm, level headed, patient, kind, compassionate
> 
> History: James was born in London, England. He graduated from the University of Manchester with a degree in engineering. He met his future wife Skylar, twin sister of Roberto, when studying a year abroad in Canada during college. The two hit it off and stayed in contact, dating long distance until marrying after they finished their schooling. Skylar moved to England to be with James and they ended up having two daughters, Martha and Carly. Five years ago, James received a proposal and job offer from Mr. Anand on Roberto's proposal. He accepted and moved his family to Canada, unbeknownst to the true intentions behind the move.
> 
> Roberto Johnson
> 
> Physical Characteristics: Light bronze skin, dark eyes, waist-length black hair, slim, fit, athletic, six feet tall, 47
> 
> Personality: Smart, bold, creative, slightly impatient, hot blooded, strong willed, protective
> 
> History: Roberto was born in Maskwacis, Alberta to the Cree Nation alongside his twin sister, Skylar. He attended the University of Alberta alongside his sister and received a degree in computer sciences. Roberto became acquainted with Anik Anand when the older man was doing some graduate studies at the University of Alberta. The two became friends and through this friendship Roberto met his future wife, Ava. Roberto and Ava had two sons, Jaden and Keith. Sadly, Ava died in a car crash when her and Roberto's sons were very young. Following the funeral, Roberto took up the job Anik had offered him and suggested James to work for the company five years prior. Since then Roberto has been working with his brother-in-law and college friend at Anand Industries, keeping the majority of his work secret from his sons.

Everyone was gathered in the main conference room of the hotel. The Atlanteans and their surface allies sat about a table, eyes turned towards the ones at the end of the table. Skylar nervously swallowed as all eyes fell upon her. She briefly looked to D’ron, last king of Mu, before looking back to the gathered crowd of her family, bosses and Atlanteans before her.

With everyone seated, Skylar Kingston called the meeting to order. “There are several matters we have to discuss during this meeting, starting with the reason I am accompanied by the last king of Mu.”

All eyes turned to D’ron. The Muese king stood upright, one large hand grasping the jade amulet that hung about his neck. He telepathically reached out to all those gathered, his words translated into their native tongue as he spoke. _I am King D’ron Uallas Her’tiutti Avisitii of the Singing Forest Tribe, son of Queen R’tuy and Queen X’zay, the last King of Mu._ _I have traveled far to seek aid of Dame Skylar Lucy Johnson and Sir Roberto Robin Johnson, daughter and son of Samantha and Charles Johnson, Knight of the Order of the Standing Tree. I came to ask their aid once more in helping my people. Though from what I observe here, there shall be more aid needed from us all._

Everyone in the room was speechless as D’ron’s words echoed throughout their minds. None knew what to make of the presence of the Muese king. The Atlanteans had never before seen one of their empire’s oldest allies in person, only hearing of the Muese through their elders’ stories. The older individuals of the surface dwellers (save Roberto) were unsure of what to make of the massive Sasquatch standing before them. The younger surface dwellers were merely confused, slowly having grown used to encountering strange sighting ever since meeting the Atlanteans.

A man and woman swiftly rose from their seats, identical pained expressions across their faces. The woman was five feet four, thin and petite. She had olive skin, long black hair worn back in a ponytail and piercing gray eyes. She wore glasses and dressed in a pantsuit, but her body language told she was unused to wearing such formal clothing. Despite the awkwardness brought on by the discomfort of formal wear, a fierce air hung about the woman that made her a sight to behold.

In comparison to the woman, the man her side was rather plain and unimpressive. He was thin and fit, though by no means athletic or muscular. He stood at a rather unimpressive height of five feet nine inches with short black hair, dark eyes, and a deep olive complexion. His clothing, while formal and well fitted, only emphasised how ordinary and unassuming the man’s appearance was.

Pain was stricken across the man’s and woman’s faces. It was an expression Skylar was familiar with, having experienced the same pain as the couple when Jaden told her the fate that had befallen her eldest daughter. “Jaden just told me what happened to Martha and Vega. I’m sorry about what happened to your daughter, Anik and Farha. If there was anything, I could have done to prevent there capture, I would have,” Skylar said in sympathy for her fellow parent.

The man, Anik, slammed his fists the table as he shouted, “We could have told our daughter the truth! We should have told her about the truth of Atlantis, Lemuria, and Mu a long time ago. If Vega knew the truth, she would have known how to deal with that maniac dragon who kidnapped her.” Tears welled in Anik’s eyes as he continued to pound his fists against the table, words fading to angry mutters.

Farha, the woman, placed a comforting hand upon her husband’s shoulder. Anik pulled away from his wife’s touch, burying his face in his hands as the tears continued to fall. Farha only stared at her weeping husband, trying as best she could to offer him comfort.

“We wanted to give Vega as normal a life as possible as grew up,” Farha gentle reminded her husband. “We were both raised with pressure of knowing the truth of the lost empires. You and I were the future of what remained of Lemuria. That pressure we endured growing up we didn’t want that for our daughter. But I do wish we had been able to tell her more before this whole thing occurred.”

 _I had sensed a familiar presence within your energies,_ came a deep, calming mental voice. Farha and Anik’s heads shot up, turning to meet the gaze of the Muese king. D’ron let out low rumble as he touched the minds of the worried parents and everyone else in the meeting room. _I knew I sensed the presence of Lemurian energy amongst those gathered before myself. Your energy is especially familiar to me, young female. You are kin to the royal blood of Lemuria, are you not? I have not sensed such a presence since the last meeting between the monarchies occurred before the empires were lost._

Farha stared blankly for a few moments before she nodded in conformation. “My mother was Princess Starlight of House Swere, crowned heir to the throne of Lemuria. She and one of her bodyguards, Tempest of House Amir, survived Lemuria’s destruction through use of crystal stasis. There was a malfunction in my mother’s crystal, and she awoke. She sacrificed her magic, clairvoyance, and extended lifespan to bring herself and the crystal containing Tempest to the surface. My mother lived out her life and died several decades ago. However, Tempest remained within stasis until fairly recently. He was kidnapped alongside my and Anik’s daughter, Vega, by that insane dragon who kidnapped her.”

“That dragon also kidnapped my sister! He used her to kidnap Vega!” exclaimed a young girl.

A young boy sat beside the girl hollered in agreement with her. “Rain River has also taken control of my brother! The demented-rogue used his magic to convenience Lightning Flash and Martha they were his mates. He holds them under his control. We must defeat Rain River before he takes the chance to cause more havoc to the surface.”

D'ron’s bright gaze turned to the pair of youths who burst out at the mention of the demented-rogue dragon who kidnapped their siblings. The young male and female met the Muese king’s ancient gaze, clasping hands as they quietly offered each other comfort.

The young male was an Atlantean that could not have been much older than two millennia (physically fourteen), but the five feet six stature, lean muscles and athletic physique made him seem far older. The young male dressed in a tattered kilt; dark skin covered by unruly black hair that fell to his hips. There was a haunted expression in the boy’s brown eyes, a look that no one, especially one so young, should ever have to harbour.

The female’s energy held traces of Atlantean, but they were far slighter than the age who stood at her side. She appeared to be a similar physical age to the male, possessing skin, waist-length curly hair and large eyes that were all as dark as his. She was clad in simple garments that covered her young, athletic form.

 _What would be called, young cubs?_ D’ron mentally asked the pair.

The male held his head high, reaching out to touch the king’s mind telepathically. _I am Quick Thunder of the Rising Storm Clan, song of Blue Lightning and Draca, Your Majesty. The female you glimpse beside me is Carly of the Kingston Clan, daughter of Skylar and James. Our respective siblings, Your Highness, are Lightning Flash and Martha. They were the ones taken by the demented-rogue exile Rain River, alongside the female known as Vega._

“Please, Your Highness, help us. We just want our siblings back,” Carly cried, tears pouring down her dark cheeks.

D’ron’s gaze fell from the two youths to Skylar, gesturing for her to speak. The woman looked to her thirteen-year-old daughter and the young Atlantean, Quick Thunder, who stood at Carly’s side. She looked at Jaden and Keith, her dearest nephews, and the Atlantean princes, their mirror-selves, Dark Shade and White Light, who bore their faces. The other two Atlanteans, Joyful Melody and Rustling Wind, respectively clung to the red and blond prince. Skylar saw the pained expression each of those young faces bore, unsure of how to answer the questions she knew each one desperately wished to ask.

“I know you must all have questions,” Skylar said, addressing no one in particular. “I can’t image what has transpired for you all since I left, but I’ll do what I can to answer your questions. But please understand, in most matters here I am just as uninformed as you. I don’t know a way for us to save Martha, Vega, and this Lightning Flash, but I want to save them just as much as you do. I’ll do what I can to help, I promise.”

A loud scoff resounded throughout the meeting room as two men rose from their seats at the same time, eyes locked upon Skylar and D’ron. One of the men was a strong and muscular with an impressive six feet four height. For a man approaching fifty, his dark skin showed little sign of ageing and his goatee had little gray hair. The man’s head was shaven, and his eyes were dark and piercing. The man dressed in casual business attire, a simple button-down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. A single band on gold encircled the man’s left ring finger, identical to the one worn by Skylar.

The other man bore a similar expression to that of the first. He was several inches shorter than the first man and possessed less muscle, but he was still strong and athletic enough to take the other man in a fight if it came down to it. His black hair was done up in a simple ponytail that fell to his waist, revealing a handsome copper face and intelligent dark eyes set behind large glasses. The sleeves of the man’s button-down shirt were rolled up, hand stuffed deep in his pants pockets. A frown pulled at the edge of his lips as he locked eyes with Skylar.

Skylar looked at the man as he rolled his eyes at her, fighting the urge to sigh at his childish antics. “If there is something you want to say to me, Roberto, say it aloud. I think you’ve grown a bit old for these guessing games, don’t you think, little brother?”

Roberto, the dark hair man, frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Eleven minutes isn’t much claim to being older, Sky, but that’s not really important at the moment. We need to know why King D’ron has left his people. You didn’t know anything about Martha and the other’s disappearance until you arrived here. And I doubt the King of the Muese decided to pay you a personal visit when you were doing that research project in the forest. The last time King D’ron left his people, Sky, was when we had to help him hide those Muese relics. That incident nearly cost the two of us our live, Sky. We aren’t kids anymore and we’ll all need to know about King D’ron’s reasons for seeking our help once again. We can’t just go on his word, not this time. Especially those who have yet to be told of how we know of the King of Mu.”

Skylar paled as she turned from her brother to the other man who stood. The woman nervously fiddled with her fingers, avoiding the piercing gaze of the bald man. “I’m sorry for hiding such a secret from you, James,” she sincerely apologised. “Even after you learned the truth about Atlantis, Lemuria and Mu and we were married, my brother and I were sworn not to reveal the truth of our encounter with the Muese to anyone. I’m sorry for keeping this secret from you, my love, but I was magically bound not to reveal the truth without permission from King D’ron.”

 _I apologise if I caused any distrust for you, mate of Dame Skylar, but my people’s existence must remain secret from all but a few trust outsiders,_ D’ron interjected in Skylar’s defense. _My people have held such practices long before the destruction of Mu. Atlanteans, Lemurians and other outsiders who left the foreigner approved areas had their tongues bound with truth magic before retuning to the foreigner approved areas. We maintain the practice as a means to protect what little remains of the Muese._

James discretely massaged his temples, eyes turning from his wife to the Muese king. His head was still pounding from the unfamiliar feeling of receiving a telepathic message directly into his mind. How was anyone able to deal with such forms of communication without constantly having a headache, James would never know. At the moment though, he had to compose himself. Taking several deep breaths to calm his pounding heart, James met the ancient, non-human king’s eyes.

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed with my wife—mate—keeping secrets from me, but I can understand the reason she had to, Your Highness,” James stammered out, unsure of how to address the Muese king. “There’s still a lot I and everyone else here needs to know. In the last weeks Atlanteans have returned to the surface, the Lemurian stasis crystal has broken, releasing the warrior it held for centuries, and been attacked by a demented half dragon who’s mind controlling my eldest daughter and an Atlantean priest who kidnapped my employers’ daughter and the Lemurian warrior. We all need answers, Your Majesty, as quickly possible.”

 _If answers are what you all seek, I shall gladly show you._ D’ron closed his eyes as a powerful telepathic wave linked everyone’s minds together. The Atlanteans and surface dwellers were froze stock still, gaze dull and distant as the last King of Mu revealed centuries old memories for all of them to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Bios
> 
> Jaden Johnson
> 
> Physical characteristics: Light bronze skin, blue eyes, waist-length red hair, slim, lightly muscled, six feet two, 16 (turns 17 in a few months)
> 
> Personality: Kind, curious, adventurous, impatient, hot headed, short tempered, socially awkward
> 
> History: Jaden is the son of Roberto, older brother to Keith and the cousin to Martha and Carly. He was born in Alberta, Canada to a Cree father and an Irish mother. His mother died in a car crash when he was young and his father is always busy with work so Jaden acted out in an attempt to get attention. He likes reading about history but keeps it secret from everyone, including his family. Jaden has no friends and has trouble interacting with people because of his temper. He has always felt out of place in his family and at school. After meeting the Atlantean, Jaden finally felt accepted for who he was and would do anything to protect them.
> 
> Keith Johnson
> 
> Physical characteristics: Copper skin, blue eyes, cropped blond hair, scrawny, six feet tall, 16
> 
> Personality: Quiet, reserved, cautious, fun loving, creative, artistic, lazy, easy going
> 
> History: Keith is the son of Roberto, younger brother to Jaden and the cousin to Martha and Carly. He was born in Alberta, Canada to a Cree father and an Irish mother. His mother died in a car crash when he was too young to remember her and his father was busy with work but Keith did fine on his own. He likes taking pictures, but never shows them to anyone. Keith is unsure about the Atlanteans but has followed his brother's lead and decided to protect them when they are on the surface world.
> 
> Carly Kingston
> 
> Physical characteristics: Dark skin, brown eyes, waist-length curly brown hair, thin, child-like, five feet three, 13
> 
> Personality: Kind, sweet, cheerful, fun loving, helpful, naive, innocent, dreamer
> 
> History: Carly is the daughter of James, younger sister of Martha and cousin to the brothers Jaden and Keith. She was born in London, England to an African-British father and Cree mother. Her family moved to Canada five years ago when her father got a new job opportunity working alongside her maternal uncle, Jaden and Keith's father, Roberto. She loves to real fairy tales and fantasy stories and believes every word. People have made fun of her for daydreaming and believing in mythical creatures but Carly never cared. She believes in true love and hopes to find hers some day. And upon meeting Quick Thunder, Carly thinks she finally found her prince charming. She plans to help the Atlanteans on the surface and do all she can to save her sister.
> 
> Quick Thunder
> 
> Physical characteristics: Dark skin, brown eyes, hip-length black hair, five feet six, approximately 14
> 
> Personality: Kind, loving, playful, cheerful, adventurous, trickster, impatient, open minded
> 
> History: Quick Thunder is the son of the Atlantean Blue Lightning and the dragon Draca, and the brother of Lightning Flash. He has no astral-partner as he is a shape-shifter. His paternal grandfather took a former African slave as his mate, which is why he, his brother and father are Dark Ones. He was born centuries after Atlantis sunk and has never seen the surface. He loves playing tricks and spending time with people, especially his family. He found a kindred spirit in Carly, whom he hopes to get closer to. Expected to become a priest like his father and brother, but Quick Thunder would rather be an explorer like the Atlanteans of old. However, his current desire is to save his brother and Carly's sister. He'll do everything he can to achieve his goals, even sacrificing himself if necessary.


	4. Chapter 3: Visions of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atlantean Glossary
> 
> Astral-Beast: Magical/mythical creature
> 
> Astral-Partner: Magical creature who formed a contract with an Atlantean.
> 
> Astral Plane: The plane of existence where the gods and magical creatures reside.
> 
> Before times: Past
> 
> Beloved: Lover
> 
> Blood Oath: Ancient pledge Atlanteans must swear in order to use magic, preventing them from killing or inflicting harm on another human.
> 
> Consciousness Stone: A small blue stone produced during the Spell of Life that protects the individual's consciousness after it is extracted from the body.
> 
> Council: The governing body of Atlantis that help the monarchs rule.
> 
> Coverings: Clothes
> 
> Dark One: Person with dark skin and African ancestry.
> 
> Demented-rogue: Insane/mad
> 
> Duel-Spirited: Someone possessing two different energies (light/dark aligned magic, or male/female energies)
> 
> Empathetic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share emotions.
> 
> Exile: Banished Atlantean who cannot use magic and is free from the blood oath.
> 
> Five Blessings: Gifts bestowed upon Atlantis by the five main gods, Mortem, Fraud, Sapientiae, Ignis and Lux.
> 
> Five Curses: Repercussions of the aforementioned blessings that could be Atlantis' downfall if not for sacrifice.
> 
> Glimpse: Look/see
> 
> Joyous: Happy
> 
> Mage: Person who can only use light aligned magic.
> 
> Mystic-bond: Mating bond that allows mates to share magical ability.
> 
> Pale One: Person with light skin and European ancestry.
> 
> Personal bond item: Enchanted object that allow Atlanteans to use magic.
> 
> Sacred bond item: Enchanted objects forged by the gods and only used by the Council.
> 
> Shape-Shifter: Person with one Atlantean parent and one Astral-beast parent that can take on the form of either parent.
> 
> Sorcerer: Person who can use both light and dark aligned magic.
> 
> To-be times: Future
> 
> Void: Place between the Astral Plane and Earth. Contains great power but can easily corrupt magic users.
> 
> Wizard: Person who can only use dark aligned magic.

The annual meeting between the leaders of Atlantis, Lemuria, and Mu. This century, the meeting was being held at the palace of the Mu and hosted by King D’ron Uallas Her’tiutti Avisitii of the Singing Forest Tribe, son of Queen R’tuy and Queen X’zay. The Muese king had prepared for the last several moon cycles in preparation for representatives from Atlantis and Lemuria.

D'ron sighed, his heavy browed gaze focusing on the entrance to the open balcony he currently stood upon. By the Great Mother, the Muese king wished his beloved queens, S’lin and A’ray, would be there with him. Unfortunately, S’lin was helping with a reconstruction project along the southern coast, alongside their only daughter and heir, Princess U’lays, after a tsunami devastated the area, leaving countless Muese dead and the survivors homeless. A’ray and the twins, Prince G’say and Prince H’yar, also had other duties away from the capital city. The second queen and princes of Mu were attending a funeral for Queen A’ray’s parents, partaking in the long mourning until their deceased kin had forever joined the Great Mother in eternal sleep.

_What is troubling you, my old friend?_

D’ron turned in the direction of the telepathic voice. A smile stretched across the old king’s weathered face as he gazed upon his older friend. _I was merely lost in thought,_ D’ron tried to reassure the spirit. _I shall be well in time, my old friend. By the Great Mother, I merely wish my mates and cubs could be here when I meet with the representatives from Atlantis and Lemuria._

Suspicion emanated through the bond D’ron shared with the ancient spirit that had protected and helped guide his family since the time of Queen T’way, first ruler of Mu. A low rumble emanated from deep in D’ron’s chest as he realised the spirit was not convinced by his words. Shaking his great head, D’ron turned his gaze from the spirit and to the horizon.

 _My old friend,_ D’ron began, _I would be grateful if you could determine the location of the Atlantean and Lemurian representatives. They have taken far longer than normal to arrive at the palace. Please, my friend, locate the representatives and guide them safely to the palace._

The spirit frowned, ruffling their feathers as they moved towards the edge of the balcony.

_Only for you, my friend. Only for you shall I enact upon such a request._

D’ron watched as the spirit leapt over the railing, transforming into a large parrot in a flash of bright light. The spirit circled the palace a few times before they flew off into the distance in search of the Atlantean and Lemurian representatives. The Muese king silently prayed to the Great Mother the representatives would safely get to the palace without much of his spirit friend’s usual mischief causing them too much trouble.

D'ron waited upon the balcony of his tree top home, the sun growing higher in the sky as his hopes of his spirit friend quickly returning fell. He feared his spirit friend had taken another of their usual detours. For such an ancient and powerful being, there were times the spirit of the great tree was more cumbersome than a cub. D’ron was about ready to leave and start the search for the Atlantean and Lemurian representatives himself if there was no change in the presence of his spirit friend. It was not until the king saw a flash of colourful feathers and two young females strode onto the balcony that he knew his friend had finally returned with the representatives. The Muese king was instantly on his feet, approaching the pair of females in order to properly greet them, mentally remembering to thank his old friend the next time they spoke.

The two females were mirror images of each other, though neither of them were a mirror-self. They had the same staggering height, broad shoulders, lean, athletic build, bronze skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. Their was little to differentiate the two from each other, save for how they dressed and wore their hair. One female wore a long, flowing white robe with her hair done in a series of intricate braids. The other female only wore a long white skirt with golden jewelry covering her bare chest and arms, hair done up in a simple bun.

From the personal bond item each of the females wore—necklaces made from beaten gold—and two astral-beasts—griffon and chimera—at their sides, the females were identified as Atlantean. It took D’ron a moment to realise these females were Sun Wing and Wind Song, twin heirs to the thrones of Atlantis. No, the twin _queens_ of Atlantis. It had only been a few changings of the moons since the death of his old friend, King Darkened Light, had come to pass. Sun Wing and Wind Song were still cubs, barely in their second millennia, and they were already expected to take on so much responsibility. And they would take on more responsibility soon, D’ron realised, judging by the swollen state of the twin queens’ stomachs. Cubs having cubs. By the Great Mother, what had the world been coming too.

Quickly composing himself, King D’ron pushed aside his personal convictions as he telepathically greeted his fellow monarchs in their native Atlantean. _Queen Sun Wing of the Dark Light Clan, Queen Wind Song of the Dark Light Clan, long has it been since these ancient eyes last glimpsed upon you. My heart goes to you, young queens, for the death of your great father. I pray in the to-be times you shall be able to find solace from your loss._

Wind Song, the youngest of the twin queens, bowed her head to the king of Mu. “My sister and I are joyous to represent our people and thank you for glimpsing out pain and wishing for us to have peace.”

Sun Wing’s frowned as she gazed upon her twin sister. Wind Song’s voice wavered with every word she spoke. The young queen crossed her arms over her bare chest, tears welling in her large brown eyes. Her chimera astral-partner nuzzled the distressed queen, low rumbles emerging from deep in the astral-beast’s throat. Wind Song’s hands quickly moved from her chest, one hand burring in the mane of her astral-partner as the other slowly rubbed her pregnant stomach. A silent sigh passed the elder queen’s lips as she approached her crying twin, hand on her stomach and her griffon astral-partner at her side.

“You must regain your composure, my dear sister,” Sun Wing spoke, placing a hand on her twin’s shoulder. “We must perform our duties as Atlantis’ queens. I mourn father just as you, my sister, but he had rejoined mother and our ancestors in eternal sleep with he gods. Settle your emotions and place aside your tears for once the meeting has ended.”

Wind Song frowned, glaring daggers at her twin. “Duty? Duty? I am exhausted of hearing about my duty! I have not been able to mourn my own father before the prospects of leadership and motherhood were forced upon me! I though of all in the world, you would be able to glimpse my pain and hardship, Sun Wing, but you have only been concerned with Atlantis.”

“One of us must remain composed,” Sun Wing replied, voice calm and controlled. “Atlantis and our people needed a leader after the untimely death of our father. King Darkened Light endured the loss of his mate when she died giving birth to us, my sister, but he still continued to fulfil hid duty. I refuse to tarnish our father’s legacy by permitting myself to fall prey to weakness and neglect my duty as a queen of Atlantis.”

“For one I can actually agree with an Atlantean pacifist’s words,” spoke a deep male voice, cutting Wind Song off before she had the chance to retaliate at her sister. The Atlantean queens and Muese king turned their gaze in the direction of the voice, glimpsing two figures walk onto the balcony.

D'ron instantly recognised the pair as Princess Starlight of House Swere, daughter of Queen Courageous and King Heartfelt, crowned heir to the throne of Lemuria and her royal bodyguard, Tempest the Heart of House Amir, second son of Silence and Hopeful, bodyguard, protectorate, and sword to Princess Starlight of House Swere. The Muese king had seen the pair not even a decade ago when he was privately negotiating trade arrangements with the Lemurian monarchs. Neither the princes nor his bodyguard had changed much since the last time the Muese male had seen them.

Starlight was still as energetic and active as a child, despite being over eighteen centuries old. A long red wrap covered much of the princess’ slight, athletic form, leaving little exposed of the jewels and gold patterns embedded in her olive skin. A head scarf covered the princess’ dark hair, and a strip of cloth was tied over her blind eyes. One of her gloved hands clung to the extended arm of her bodyguard as he led her to a nearby chair, helping the princess to sit.

Tempest had not lost a trace of the intimidation or superiority he carried since D’ron had last seen the royal bodyguard. His strong, athletic form was covered by a heavy formal wrap with jewelry covering what remained of his exposed copper brown skin. A turban concealed the bodyguard’s long brown hair, thick leather gloves upon his hands. After he helped seat the princess, Tempest rose to his staggering height and turned towards the three foreign monarchs. His brown eyes narrowed as frown spread across the Lemurian male’s face as he glimpsed the Atlantean queens’ stomach.

“Are we to wait for the Atlantean royal consorts or have they remained in Atlantis?” Tempest asked, tone sharp and clipped.

“My sister and I are without mates,” Sun Wing spoke calmly. “We are solitary, one without a destined mate. We have used the Spell of Life to ensure the continuation of the royal family.”

Tempest visibly cringed at the mention of the twin queens having used one of the Five Blessings bestowed upon Atlantis by its founding gods to continue the royal line. Lemurians had always been suspicious of those who relied too heavily upon magic. Such as why they maintained distant relations with the other great empires. The alliance with Atlantis and Mu was only forged to ensure peace was maintained and Lemuria could keep hold of its homeland and colonies without fear of conquest from the other great empires.

“Tempest, silence yourself,” Starlight commanded her bodyguard. “You should keep your opinions on the Atlanteans to yourself. We are in the presence of my fellow royals and I expect you to behave accordingly. My parents entrusted me to see through this century’s meeting as part of my training for when I become queen. Now remain seated at my side and do not speak another word until King D’ron has adjourned the meeting for the day.”

D'ron, Sun Wing and Wind Song had to suppress their laughter as the Lemurian bodyguard did what he was told. The three royals knew of Princess Starlight’s reputation. The Lemurian princess was know for her disregard of rules and fowl mouth. The only time Starlight was known to act befitting one of her station was when she was commanding someone to obey her, which happened to be directed at Tempest this time. With the bodyguard sat at his princess’ side, the meeting was finally called to order.

For a time all was as expected. Trade and treaties were discussed, negotiations ranging from calm to forceful as they drew on. More than once Starlight or Wind Song would start up an argument, only to have to have Tempest of Sun Wing calm them down. D’ron just watched in amusement as such outbursts occurred. Their presence made this meeting far more amusing than the one he attended in Lemuria last century, but there was still much left to be done before the meeting could be adjourned for the day. D’ron was about to call the meeting back to order, the Muese king glimpsed his spirit companion encircle their wings around him as a sharp pain blurred the king’s vision.

Three figures, two male and one female, stood along the horizon, faces cast in shadow. The three figures stood surrounded by a ring of ten great totems. In the center of the ring of totems was a large crystal with what appeared to be a newborn frozen inside. One of the male figures drew a knife and plunged it deep into the crystal. A scream erupted from the crystal as the knife was plunged deeper within until it could go no further. Blood dripped from the gaping wound as the knife was pulled from the crystal. A bright flash of light quickly followed, quickly disappointing as D’ron’s vision retuned to normal.

XXX

Everyone groaned, rubbing their temples as the memory King D’ron showed them slowly disappeared. Dark Shade and White Light, future kings of Atlantis, respective son of the late Queen Dark Shade and Queen Wind Song, were the first to recover from the visions. The two crowned princes gazed at the Muese king, still slightly in awe at having seen their respective mother.

Dark Shade, as always, was the first to speak. He met the Muese king’s gaze, head bowed in respect. “King D’ron, was the memory and vision you shared truly what is to occur? Where mine and White Light’s mothers, Sun Wing and Wind Song. Did they receive such a vision as you, Your Highness?”

 _Your reasoning in correct, young prince,_ D’ron projected for everyone in the room to hear. _Queen Sun Wing and Queen Wind Song received the same vision as I did, alongside Princess Starlight and her bodyguard. The same vision was sent to us all, but we were unable to decipher its meaning, until now._

“What is the meaning of the vision you and our mothers received? And what does such a vision have to do with freeing those the demented-rogue Rain River has taken captive?” White Light asked more harshly than intended.

Rustling Wind and Keith simultaneously sensed the growing tension in White Light. Rustling Wind grabbed White Light’s hand, the apprentice healer sending calming emotions to the crowned prince through their Empathetic-bond. Keith decided to stay back, leaving the two Atlantean males to themselves. He maneuvered to sit beside his brother, Jaden, who currently had his gaze focused on the Muese king. The two brothers, mirror-selves to the Atlantean princes, gazed upon the ancient Muese king just as their father, Roberto, and their aunt Skylar (their father’s twin sister) stormed up to the ancient king, crowding him like a couple of excited children.

The twins quickly fell back into an old habit they had worked hard to stop with Skylar would start off a conversation then Roberto jumping in. They fell back into the old routine, just as they had the last time, they saw King D’ron as teenagers.

“Where those totems you saw in your vision…”

“…the same we helped you hide, Your Highness. Then does that mean…”

“…you knew of the destruction of Atlantis, Lemuria and Mu…”

“…all this time?”

A low growl silenced the twins as D’ron projected his annoyance for everyone in the room. _My fellow monarchs and I knew nothing of the destruction of our homelands. If we had known of what was to occur, do you not think we would have attempted to prevent the empires’ destruction! Do you not believe I would have done nothing to save my mates and children!_

Skylar and Roberto flinched as the ancient king’s mental voice echoed throughout their minds. Jaden shot up from his seat, Dark Shade and Joyful Melody at his side, and raced towards his father when he saw Roberto had instinctively raised his fists. Jaden, Dark Shade and Joyful Melody pulled Roberto back with little effort, even as the older male kept his fists raised. Carly and Quick Thunder helped guide Skylar to a nearby seat once Roberto had himself been seated. The twins remained surrounded by their children and the Atlanteans, keeping them in place as James, Anik and Farha slowly approached the enraged, ancient king.

Anger and rage still projected from D’ron. The ancient king ignored the three short lived mortals who approached him, memories of his family’s loss flashing through his mind. His mates and children were gone and would never return to him. These people who Sir Roberto and Dame Skylar surrounded themselves with had also lost their children and loved ones. They would soon lose far more though, just as how people would once again lose what they had managed to rebuild. If the prophecy he had recently learned of was true, then the entire world would soon be lost, just as the ancient empires were over twenty-three centuries ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starlight Prophecy
> 
> Upon the aligning of the stars, three great kingdoms shall fall,
> 
> One by waves, one by land and one by air,
> 
> All three shall be swept bellow the sea,
> 
> The gods and fates and all in-between shall watch as it is overseen.
> 
> From the ashed of old, a new peril shall rise,
> 
> Bound to his power by trickery and lies.
> 
> When all three crowns and gifts are united as one,
> 
> Both sides shall lose and gain,
> 
> From all those who have been slain.
> 
> When the white serpent appears,
> 
> Take great heed,
> 
> For he is the one destined to lead.


End file.
